Polyesters are widely used as extrusion and injection molding resins for applications such as fibers, films, sheeting, food and beverage containers and the like. Commonly used polyesters include polyethylene terephthalate (PET), poly-1,4-butylene terephthalate (PBT), and poly-1,4-cyclohexanedimethylene terephthalate (PCT). Copolyesters are frequently used when special properties such as lower processing temperatures, clarity, or inhibited crystallization are needed. Polyesters like most other synthetic polymers are poor conductors of electricity. Thus, during extrusion, processing, or handling of such polymers, static charges may accumulate. This is especially true under conditions of low relative humidity. Static charge is highly undesirable in that it can cause material handling problems during processing, lead to shocks when molded parts are handled, lead to the collection of dust on packages, and cause damage to sensitive electronic parts that are stored in plastic packaging due to dissipation of static charge. Therefore, it would be advantageous if thermoplastic polyesters could be provided which had good antistatic properties.
There are many antistat additives available for use in thermoplastic polymers including polyesters. Often these additives are blended with the same or other thermoplastic polymer in higher concentration to form a masterbatch that is subsequently let down for film or sheet extrusion or injection molding. In addition, some antistat additives can cause processing problems such as poor feeding during extrusion that can prohibit their use.